


Teeth Aren't Supposed to Ache

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [25]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 25:Character has a cold.Bodhi somehow made it through the post-flight nonsense, everything a blur as he staggered to the pilots’ berth. He collapsed into the small bed, tried for forty-five frustrating seconds to get his boots off before he gave up. He wrapped himself up in the blanket, shivering and sweating, and gave himself over to sleep. Maybe he’d feel better in the morning.





	Teeth Aren't Supposed to Ache

Bodhi shivered as he held the shuttle steady through Eadu’s storm. He could make this landing in his sleep. He’d done it enough times. 

This time though…

He was tired. His body ached, his eyes blurred, heavy blinks as he struggled to focus. His back spasmed, sharp and dull pain winding together up and down his spine. His teeth ached. Teeth weren’t supposed to ache. 

The shuttle landing was...acceptable. Bodhi collapsed against the console. Now he needed…

The cargo manifest…

The ship should… 

Bodhi shook his head, trying to rattle his exhausted thoughts into order. 

Okay. 

Bodhi somehow made it through the post-flight nonsense, everything a blur as he staggered to the pilots’ berth. He collapsed into the small bed, tried for forty-five frustrating seconds to get his boots off before he gave up. He wrapped himself up in the blanket, shivering and sweating, and gave himself over to sleep. Maybe he’d feel better in the morning. 

* * *

Bodhi woke up and things were wrong. The light was different. He slept too long. His boots were off, as was his flight suit. He was no longer in the pilots’ berth. 

Just as Bodhi’s panic began to spike a familiar voice said, “You’re up,” and Bodhi’s concerns melted away. 

“Galen,” Bodhi croaked as he muzzily looked around. Galen’s quarters, Galen’s bed. He should probably wonder how he got here, but wrapped in warm blankets and soft pillows he was too comfortable to fuss. 

Galen entered with a glass of water and gently helped Bodhi to sitting. Bodhi took the glass, asking, “How…?” 

The hand supporting Bodhi’s back stroked along his shoulderblade. “News came that you looked poorly. I checked...you were running a terrible fever. I moved you to my quarters to keep an eye on you.” 

Bodhi licked his lips, “I thought…we were being discreet.” 

Guilt flooded Galen’s face. “I’m sorry, I should have considered your reputation…” 

“It’s not mine I’m concerned about.” Bodhi rolled his eyes. “Important project managers aren’t supposed to take time off to tend cargo pilots.”

Something strange flashed across Galen’s face. “That’s my concern.” Galen’s voice was sharp, it suddenly softened as he continued, “You were hurting. I needed to care for you. I apologize if…it was unwanted.”

Bodhi tipped forward, letting his head rest against Galen’s collarbone. “I could give two fucks about my reputation. It’s…really nice not waking up alone.” 

“It is.” Galen kissed the top of Bodhi’s head. “Perhaps…if neither of us are overly-concerned with our reputation, we could do it more often?” 

There was something so heartbreakingly hopeful in his tone that Bodhi had to pull back, to see for himself the vulnerability in Galen’s face.

Everyone knew that being a senior officer’s regular bedwarmer was a bad idea. But all those cautionary tales…they didn’t involve someone who’d nurse you through the flu.

The Empire was a cold place. Bodhi decided to take what warmth was offered. “Yes.” Bodhi reached forward and took Galen’s hand. “I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know what I'm doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see ALL the posts and the neat graphics I made to go with them? [They’re on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
